The Power From Outside
by brtnvm
Summary: A more mature and somewhat realistic take on the Pokemon World. Dera, a girl from a faraway region arrives to Mossdeep city to escape her dark past. She loses her memory but gains something much more valuable - the power of Jirachi. She gets involved in the Team Magma attack on the space station. Slightly based on the events of Pokemon Emerald.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights belong to Game Freak and Oriental Light and Magic Studios.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Jirachella Magma Chronicles: The Awakening**

 **Chapter 1: The Prologue**

High above the earth a glowing meteorite with a rainbow tail was flying through the sky. Until it descended from the sky. It fell lower and lower, lower and lower and finally it crashed into the vast ocean with a gigantic splash...

 **1045 years later...**

 **"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR"** , - the fog horn cried out in the winter night. Tonight the night sky was clear and all the stars and galaxies could be seen. The frost intensified the impression that the auroras burning high up in the sky created. This was truly a beautiful sight to see.

When the famous cruise liner, S.S. Tidal finally moored at the Mossdeep Island Port berth at 11:43 PM of the 28th of February, the ship crew dropped the ladder onto the dock. Among the many other landing passengers was a simple girl of an indefinite age with black hair and red eyes running away from her past life. Not that anyone payed attention to her anyways. What was she dressed in - nobody who travelled on the same ship with her could probably answer that - she knew how not to attract attention and did a good job at blending in with the crowd.

As an individual, any person stands out in one way or another, but in a crowd we are all the same gray mass. Let's just say that the girl was wearing casual winter clothes. Unnoticed by anyone, she made her way to the sandy part of the seashore past the port facilities, quiet and peaceful during the night. She wanted to have a good look at the stars and auroras in the wonderful frosty night sky. She sighed in awe at the magnificence. Finally she was going to turn around to head towards the city when she heard something scratching on the sand from the direction of the sea.

Instinctively, she turned around and saw a big rugged stone the size of a truck wheel being dragged out onto the seashore by the tide. It was glowing with a faint blue colour. "A ... stone? How? Was it floating on the ocean surface? Shouldn't it have sunken in the sea? And most importantly, why is it glowing in such a weird colour?" - the girl thought.

She wanted to turn away from the stone and mind her own business, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed. She couldn't shift her vision away from the captivating glow. She could swear that the stone was emitting some sort of sound ... or maybe that was just her imagination. She couldn't resist but try to touch the stone. One step closer, another step closer. She stretched out her left hand and touched the mysterious cold stone that came from the sea.

When the distance between her fingers and the stone closed up, she felt a sense of anxiety boiling in her stomach. She proceeded until her full palm was in contact with the stone. The stone pulsated one time like a single heartbeat and for a second shined with a bright golden colour. It also started slightly shaking. It was as if the stone was _**awakening**._

"W-what the hell!" - The girl yelled in surprise in fear. She immediately wanted to pull away her hand but it was completely glued to the rough mineral surface. "A-Aaaaa!NO!" Another attempt to disconnect her hand with the stone was countered by a sensation of unbearable pain, it was like trying to rip off skin alive. So she unwillingly gave in to the established connection and pulsation that started pumping some sort of energy substance inside her body and it was awful.

It felt like being exposed to ice cold water and boiling hot water at the same time and having that slowly pumping through her blood channels was impossible to endure. "A-A-AARRRRGHHHH-" Her voice yelled out in a muted moan, breaking out into tears at the effect of unavoidable helpless pain. She saw that her veins on her left hand up to her wrist were glowing with bright blue light in the blood circulation system pattern, and she felt under the sleeve of her winter coat how the energy slowly rised up to her elbow and beyond.

The stone started pulsating more rapidly at an exponential acceleration and the rest of the girl's blood circulation system of her full body from head to toe was filled with the mysterious energy substance in less than 10 seconds. Then the energy started leaving the stone, leaving dull lifeless mineral substance behind, and the girl didn't even notice how her hand disconnected with the stone. Finally all of the stone's energy was transferred into the girl."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAAAA!" she was screaming.

She was feeling pain in all her body but especially in her head, it was comparible to the pain of a criminal, executed with torture, except ten times more painful. All her veins were glowing bright blue, with the colour occasionally changing to bright yellow. The girl kept yelling with pain at the top of her lungs, but unfortunately nobody could hear her in the night. She felt how an alien entity was taking over her body and consciousness. But she didn't give up.

Right now the girl couldn't think or percieve anything anymore. She was squeezing her head with her hands as hard as she could to cope with the pain, she bent down onto the sand, bent up, then down and then again, on and on. She was holding on pure instinct and reflexes but finally she gave into the hostile energy. She felt her mind being suppressed by a shining metallic light.

She was **merging** with the entity. She felt divine pleasure when the tension in her head finally started to settle down and her mind started to synchronize with the blue energy but then the pain returned and started grinding her even harder from the inside. It was her becoming **it** and **it** becoming her. She forgot about everything, who she was, what she wanted, why she was here, what she was doing. She existed only there and then, at that moment as a being of life, a vessel of energy.

At the bottom of the girl's neck, where the head connects with the body, the energy started to concentrate, followed by another excruciating experience of pain. On the sand around the girl standing on her knees and hands without realizing it, white energy circles of a one-meter radius appeared from the energy flowing out of her body, and in a second the circles were shooting up energy into the night sky. The girl felt by the decreasing pain that the process was ending and the pillar of blue light created by the circles was slowly fading.

After that the energy, concentrated at the bottom of her neck started tearing her skin apart letting her blood leak out and opening the flesh of her neck in one specific place of her neck skin, right where the neck ends and the chest begins. She felt as if her head was about to detach from her body - the pressure from the concentration of energy in that place of her neck was like a tornado running through her blood.

The blue energy painstakingly reformed the breaking flesh at that particular place into something else. When the process was complete, at the bottom of her neck there was a blue eye with sclera of a heavenly golden colour. A third eye. It could **see**. She saw the world around her through the new eye in a light that she never saw before, as if she was blind before and only now could she truly **see**. But that didn't last long. Then the girl collapsed onto the cold sand face down.

 **Ok! So this is only the prologue! I have VERY grand plans for this story so this one will be updated regularly for sure! I'll try to update every week! By the way, this will be a Team Magma centered story! If you ha** **v** **e any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave reviews or PMs! I have really thought out this one! By the way, I recommend checking out my other la** **test Amourshipping stories "Misty in the Trash", or "Ash is a girl"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

DERA'S POV

 _A Dratini, flying in outer space across the stars. Another Dratini, chasing it right behind the first's tail. No fear, no thoughts, - just the thrill of hunt. Finally the chasing Dratini caught up to the escaping one and devoured it from tail to head, but then the first Dratini diffused from within the second one in a fierce struggle, their bodies intertwined in a fierce collision, raising the friction higher and higher, higher and higher until they started spinning so fast that they combined their long, slender bodies into one._

 _The colour of the new creature was a pale blue like the ocean on an overcast day. It was a Dragonair, a dragon superior to both of the Dratinis. The Dragonair was suddenly shrouded in a metallic violet light and then it jumped down, to the bottom of the universe, it could feel how with every second its speed was increasing, as if it were falling - but it was when it finally was about to crash against a giant galaxy in the form of an eye-_

 _"NOOOOOO!_

Hufffff, hffffff, hffffff..."

What the hell was that? I ... woke up. The sun was shining through the window. My forehead was in sweat. My body was hot. I was sitting in a bed with my legs covered by a white blanket. I looked at my surroundings... Where am I?

''Finally you've woken up! I was sitting here all night waiting for you to wake up! Don't you worry, I'll have you cured in no time!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

Right next to my white bed there was someone standing. She was big and round and pink. She was wearing a white hat with a red cross sign. She was carrying an egg ... on her stomach? i don't know why, but I thought that was weird.

"My name's Belerina! But ... (she became sad for a moment) everybody just calls me **the doctor pokemon**. I wish someone could understand me so I could tell them my name.

"A poke-what? Well I can understand you ok. Is it supposed to be hard?"

"Wait, you, you, ... understand me? (her face lit up with joy) Will you help me talk to the people? I havesomuchtosayandyuoknowI'vebennthinkingaboutthi-"

"Uh, yeah, I guess, I mean I understand you, - wait, could you ask one question at a time I can't follow your line of thought-''

"YAAAYYYY! Finally I can be heard!" She embraced me in a hug and became really happy.

"What the hell is happening? I can't remember anything? Can you tell me, Belerina?" I asked, still sitting on my bed.

"I d-don't know, to be honest, you'll have to ask Nurse Joy, oh wait, I have to call her since you're awake!" Belerina finally let go of me and ran out the room we were in.

I took another look. I was in a room where all the walls were painted white. The room had a sink. A sink. Sinks have water inside. Why did I remember that? Ugh... My head hurts... It's ok now. A mirror. How do I know how all these things are called? And why can't I remember anything from yesterday... or before yesterday... or before before yesterday or..- stop. I need to know where I am. While Nurse Joy is coming, I'll look at myself in the m-i-r-r-o-r-

Hmm. My face. It's pale. My hair..it's blonde, but three strands are deep blue- one at the center, and two at the sides of my forehead. It's shoulder-length. My eyes are green. Deep green.. Emerald green.. Huh? at the bottom of my neck there's some white bandage. I notice it only now. I touch it. Ouch! It hurts like crazy. I wonder what's under the bandage?

Well, I look cute. I guess.

The door opened, and another person entered. I'm sure even a minute hasn't passed yet. It's .. Nurse Joy(?), She has pink hair and blue eyes. I guess this is how she looks. I don't see Belerina though.

"Hello!"

"Hello."

"My name is Franchesca Cohan Joy. Nice to meet you, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. I need to make sure you're ok. Let me do a medical examination."

"...ok..."

...After checking my health, Nurse Joy sat on a chair asked me some questions.

"So, what happened? What's your name? And who are you?"

I gave her a blank stare. What?

"Huh? I thought you would tell me. I don't remember anything past this morning."

She looked straight into my eyes and that kinda creeped me out. It felt as if the connection between our eyes let her see my mind. For a moment, i felt how my conciousness was invaded by darkness-

"It seems you're not lying."

I shrugged off the creepy sensation.

"I'm not, but how can you tell?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, we have our methods. Nothing you should think about."

Well, that's rude. But then she started speaking.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know. You were found lying unconscious on the beach two days ago by a tourist couple, but you woke up only now. You had your neck slashed, and you lost a lot of blood. That's why you have that bandage...It appears that you're about 16 or 18 years old, but you didn't have documents on you so we couldn't confirm that. How did you get on Mossdeep Island without documents, anyway? Well, we've made an inquiry to the police, but they don't have anything on you either, no fingerprint results match... Most likely you're from a distant region like Unova. And your neck trauma gives us reasons to believe that you tried to commit suicide... But that doesn't explain your memory loss. So. What are we going to do with you, hmm?"

She crossed her legs, put her left elbow on her knee, her chin on her hand and gave me a very questioning look.

"Could you at least try to remember your name? It's a pain in the ass to do the paper work without some name to write in. Ugh, ok, just rest here for the next week and if everything goes ok, we'll discharge you from the hospital. You should be aware though that once you get your new documents registered, you'll have to pay a bill for medical treatment. Don't think about that now, though."

...?

"Oh, and since you don't remember anything, I should probably explain you , well ... **_everything_**."

And so my week of learning about the world began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I finally leave the hospital!**

 _I was running around in an ancient maze but wherever I looked all I could see was eyes. Lots of golden eyes with huge blue pupils. They were everywhere - on the ground, on the walls, in the starry dark sky. The galaxies above my head were swirling in a chaotic dance of light and magic. I finally the found the exit at the centre of the maze. When I ran up to it everything around me changed. The sky collapsed in an instant and the maze exploded._

 _Everything around me became white, but then it changed to black. I heard somebody laughing and turned around. I saw a girl who looked almost like me. In fact, she was identical to me - the same body, the same face. But...there were some differences. Unlike me, this girl had white hair and green eyes - my hair was always black and my eyes were red._

 _Plus, the look in her eyes was ... disturbing. I could swear that she wasn't human despite her appearance. Just her presence made me feel like I was going to die out of pressure. It was nearly impossible to look straight into her eyes, as if she possessed some sort of divine power that completely overwhelmed my soul. But what stood out the most was her third eye - a golden eye with a blue centre at the bottom of her neck. This girl **definitely** wasn't me._

 _"Hmph. So you finally found me." She said with an arrogant smile, playfully looking at me. I suddenly collapsed to my knees, trembling with fear and pressure._

 _"Who... who are you?" I barely managed to say out these words, struggling to raise my head. My eyesight became blurry and obscured, out of focus._

 _"Who am I?... I'm **Jirachella**." After saying that, she licked her lips, gave me a smug smirk and slowly started walking in my direction. She was coming closer, and closer, and closer-_

* * *

"JIRACHELLA!"

I woke up in the bed, covered in sweat and heavily breathing. My body was hot. I was sitting in a bed with my legs covered by a white blanket. It was morning, 9:40 AM.

What a _déjà vu._

I have been living in the hospital for a week. After my memory loss, I somehow managed to regain my speaking, reading and writing abilities, as well as a general understanding of the world surrounding me, including Pokemon...When it was discovered that I could understand Pokemon language, Nurse Joy said that it's not common, but there are quite a lot of people who can do that too. The Chanseys in the hospital didn't really have anything interesting to say anyways.

Nurse Franchesca Cohan Joy was helping me restoring my memory using a special psychiatrist method involving personal therapy with a Gardevoir. The Gardevoir turned out to be a human-like psychic master pokemon who didn't seem to like me at all and didn't reply when I talked. It/she(?) used some kind of hypnosis technique on me so it could dig in my memories while I was unconscious. Most of my general memories returned surprisingly fast. However, I was completely unable to remember anything personal concerning my past regardless of how hard the Gardevoir tried. It was as if something was blocking those memories.

Whenever I tried to remember anything from my past life myself, all I could see was blank space. As if my past life was completely erased. I didn't know who I was or what I was supposed to do here, on Mossdeep island. Surprisingly, this didn't frustrate me at all. I didn't really care what happened in the past. All I wanted right now was to get out of this hospital as soon as possible and start adventuring around the world I knew almost nothing about - I didn't remember anything related to locations or places.

"Good morning. I heard how you were screaming "JIRACHELLA" right now. What is it?" Franchesca asked, smiling and entering the room. She sat on my bed next to me and held my hand. I smiled in return. During the week I spent in the hospital, we became really close friends. I found great pleasure in her compassion for me and my situation.

"I...I think that's my name. I had a dream... I can't remember what happened in it... But I'm sure that Jirachella is my name."

"Really? Well, that's a relief. Are you really sure about it? Because if you are, we'll register it in your documents."

"Yeah..sure..."

So that's how I got my new name. Before this happened, Franchesca usually called me just "hey, girl". The staff wanted me to remember my own name so they could check it in some database or something like that. Unfortunately, the name "Jirachella" didn't give any results.

I spent the rest of the week relaxing, and when the doctors removed my neck bandage, the skin there was completely healthy and clear, not even a scar. As if the wound was never there. They thought it was surprising but didn't give it much thought. Fortunately, I didn't have anymore of those weird dreams, - just plain sweet ordinary dreams.

Soon the day when I left on my own adventure came. I was given my old clothes that I was wearing when I was found unconscious on the beach - yellow stylish ugg boots, a black pantyhose, black lace panties, a black bra, a long - sleeved white shirt with white silk ribbons attached all over it, a black smooth nylon skirt, a red beret, red gloves and a cobalt blue wool coat and a black leather backpack bag - Franchesca commented that I must have been quite a rich girl to be able to buy expensive clothes like this. I checked the contents of my blue wool coat pockets. All my other pockets on my other clothes and my bag were empty.

Inside of my left pocket there was some money - about 10,000 Pokedollars. Inside of my right pocket there was an empty package of pills. It had some text.

" _Co_ -

 _Contrayseeptih_ -

-Ugh, Franchesca, can you help me read this?"

"It says, _contraceptives._ Wait a sec, why do you have this? How old are you? Oh, right, who am I asking."

"What's the big deal? What is this for, anyway?"

Franchesca's face suddenly changed and she sighed in slight annoyance.

"Uhh, well, I really shouldn't be the one explaining this to you..." Franchesca was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She frowned.

'-You know what, if I won't explain it to you, then who will? Ok, Jirachella, listen up!"

And Franchesca spent an hour explaining to me the relationships between men and women. So I now had a basic understanding what the contraceptives were for.

...

"Ok, I'm going!"

"Jirachella, don't forget to call! You can always call me if something happens! If you need help or somewhere to stay, you can count on me!" Franchesca said when I was finally leaving.

"OK, Franchesca, I will! I'll come back one day, just wait!" I turned around one last time, smiled and walked into Mossdeep City.

I was finally discharged from the Mossdeep Hospital with my new documents - a Trainer Card (Franchesca insisted that judging by my looks, I was probably old enough to easily handle a small Pokemon). A bill for medical services in the amount of 50,000 Pokedollars was digitally attached to my Trainer Card. Whenever I would receive money on my Card, 12% of that money would go to pay for the debt.

I also got a Birth Certificate Card where I was registered as Jirachella Franchesca. I wanted something to always remind me of the start of my new life, so I asked Nurse Joy if I could take her name as my last name. She seemed to be very happy and positive about it.

I was also given a Pokenav as a gift from Franchesca - a very helpful device to communicate and it also served as a digital map. It had a lot of other cool features too. She also gave me 9,000 Pokedollars in cash.

Finally, since I was obviously much older than 10 years old, the Pokemon Center officially provided me with a Pokemon - a Beldum egg. It was very heavy so I carried it in my bag. It was a metallic grey colour and according to the Pokemon Centre staff, it was going to hatch this week or maybe even today. I could even sometimes hear it emitting some kind of grumbling noise.

I made my first step into the street.

The fresh air made me dizzy after spending a whole week in bed, but I was ready for my own Pokemon adventure!

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Mossdeep Incident, part 1**

Full of enthusiasm, I stepped out into the street. I was looking around at the city, covered in snow. I was breathing in the air of freedom and new life. Nobody else was walking in the street right now. I checked my Pokenav. I liked the sensation of the digital device touching my fingers. It made me feel "cool", and I was really fascinated at the touch screen technology. The time was 8:32 AM.

Suddenly a boy with white hair in a green bandana approached me. He was wearing a red winter jacket with a hood decorated with fur, black sportswear pants, and...sneakers? That must be cold to walk around in. He looked like he was 10 years old. ("Probably a rookie trainer", I thought to myself, remembering how Franchesca told me about the times when she was a "League Challenger" herself)

"Hi, do you know where the space station is here?" The boy asked.

"What? There's a space station here? Sorry kid, but I'm kinda new to this place myself. Hey, let me guess, are you one of those "League Challengers"?"

"Well, yeah, yeah I am. Take a look at this!" He tried to quickly unzip his jacket, and quickly pull something out of his inner pocket, but his zipper got stuck so the flashy effect was ruined. Anyway he managed to to take out some kind of small box with what appeared to be seven different gym "Badges" inside. (Franchesca explained the whole gym system to me).

"You see it? You see it? SEVEN badges! Aren't-I-SWEET? Hmm? Hmm?! So, GIRL, what do you think?" He said in a very annoying manner, putting his hands on his hips and shoving his face close to mine.

"I think (I'm going to beat you up-), I mean, could you please not invade my personal space? Thank you. Err,... I need to go to, the, uh... shop! Yeah, so sorry but I can't help you."

However, the white-haired boy was already running away in the direction of a...building? On top of a hill? Hey! That's a HUGE space rocket right behind it! (hmm, that must be the space station. And it's actually so close! I should have noticed it earlier.) I sat on a nearby bench and took out some chips and fanta that Franchesca gave me. I just relaxed for some time until I was ready to walk again even though I didn't walk that much in the first place. The fresh air seems to make me tired. I guess I'll just have to get used to it.

I might as well check out the space facility since I'm not hungry anymore. I didn't have any plans in particular, I was just planning to wait until my Beldum hatches and then I would try out the gyms and catching new Pokemon - that's what Franchesca recommended me to do. But for now, I just wanted to wander around. Hey...What's that? in about 150 meters away from me something was happening.

I saw a bunch of people in red(?) costumes(?) running up the staircase leading to the space centre on the giant hill. I saw them entering.

I wonder what's the big deal - everybody wants to see the space centre. Maybe it's because of the giant rocket? Might as well check it out. I ran up to the hill and ran up the staircase too. Wow, this is so tiring. Especially with everything so slippery because of the snow. I stopped a few times while going up the stairs and caught my breath. I finally reached the building and opened the door.

I entered the space centre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Mossdeep Incident, part 2**

I entered the space centre.

* * *

What. The. Hell.

Everything around me was a complete mess, as if there was some kind of battle that happened here. I saw a bunch of unconscious bodies lying around...Fortunately, nobody seemed to be severely hurt. I saw an empty white Pokeball lying right at my leg so I picked it up and put it into my pocket.

(Might come in handy in case my egg hatches) I thought.

From the inside the first floor of the space center turned out to be a very cool place with a lot of exhibition stuff and a lot of cool monitors all over the place. The ceiling height was around 3 meters. The whole place was decorated in a more "modern-avant-garde-sci-fi" fashion. A grey stereotypical office carpet was occupied by unconscious bodies of people and Pokemon. The people were wearing red costumes with a letter "M" engraved into the center of each uniform. All of the people seemed to be wounded but not heavily so. I spotted a couple of scientists(?) in white labcoats sitting in the far corner. They seemed to be frightened.

I was really creeped out. I...wasn't exactly afraid...The situation seemed rather curious...I couldn't just leave. I wanted to see more...But at the same time, a weird anxiety in my stomach - was it my common sense? - told me to retreat. But the fascination of exploration told me to advance to the second floor. I was standing there, near the space centre entrance completely absorbed in my thoughts-

"Ughh...

Hey...

Hey, You!"

Somebody was calling me. I replied in sudden astonishment.

"AH! What! W-who are you?" I said to a man in a weird red uniform who was lying on the floor.

"Too long to explain...Get out of here...It's dangerous..."

"I know that. I can _fee_ _l_ that. That's what makes it so fun here. I'm going to the second floor.-" I said as I dashed to the second floor entrance. My heart was pounding like crazy. It was as if I was doing something forbidden. This was the first time I could actually run indoors since I could remember. Everything about the current situation was suspicious. It was even more breathtaking. I was _**free.**_

Huh?

Just as I was about to run up the staircase, the metallic egg in my black leather backpack started shaking vigourously. I unzipped it and took the egg out as quick as possible while sitting down on the first step. The smooth metallic surface was cracking, or should I say, peeling off like from a tin can. A peculiar creature crawled out of the egg.

It was a rugged metallic figurine "body" with a rolling red eye fixated on a spherical "head". It had three spiky metal "legs". It was...alive? To be honest, I was expecting something completely different. Something more...animalistic? I guess? This looked more like a robot. Not that I was complaining, though. I was really curious about it and eager to establish a Trainer-Pokemon relationship, just like Franchesca told me to do when my egg hatches. I reached out my hand to pet it on its "head". The Beldum focused its/his(?)/her(?) eye on me and tackled me. It was rolling on top of me as I was knocked to the floor. It..was apparently capable of floating in mid-air.

"AHH! What're you doinG!" I shouted. But soon I realized that the Beldum was just trying to show affection since it recognized me as its "mother". I sat straight and put the Beldum right next to me. "So, can you talk?" I asked the Beldum.

"BODO-BODO-BODO" The Beldum responded. It sounded like some sort of hollow machine sound.

(That's strange. I can't understand it. I can usually understand what Pokemon are saying but I can't understand Beldum's speech...Of course! What the hell am I thinking! It's a newly hatched Pokemon! Of course it won't be able to talk.) I thought.

"Ok listen up, you're gonna need a nickname...and I'll have to ask Franchesca whether you're a girl or a boy. Ok, so...What did she say..It was something like -...Beldums are magnetic Pokemon, despite that they also need food nutrition and care...- so that's what she meant by magnetic, huh...Ok, I'll call you _Terminator!_

Terminator seemed to approve. "BODOBODOBODO" It said.

(When I was in Mossdeep hospital, I saw a really cool movie on TV about a robot man with a red eye who was called Terminator. I kinda picked the name instantly.) I thought.

"Ok, luckily Franchesca gave me some Pokemon food just in case, looks like snacks though" I took out some packaged Pokefood which looked like dry snacks to me. I tried to eat one out of curiosty...It tasted like bread. With a weird unrecognizable flavour.

Terminator chewed down on the crackers. It turned out that the big dent right next to its eye was its mouth. After it finished, it fell asleep. The red eye stopped glowing and it stopped moving, but it started emitting a buzzing sound.

"Time to check out my new Pokeball," I said as I took it out of my pocket, enjoying the smooth surface of the spherical device as I pushed the button.

"Terminator, return!" A red light appeared from within the Pokeball as it sucked Terminator into the white sphere. I thought that Pokeballs resembled a woman's breast. Back in the hospital when I told that to Franchesca, she told me that I just hadn't seen enough woman's breasts.

I continued my adventure as I ran up the staircase onto the second floor.

* * *

 **Ok so those of you who have played Pokemon Emerald will probably know what happens next! But the story will also have a lot of cool original elements!**


End file.
